iLose
by zazeendot
Summary: Rated K  just in case. Re-written. Hope it's better, guys!  Carly and Freddie start dating, and it's been really hard for Sam, but she knows that there's nothing she can do about it. Because either way, she loses somehow, some way...Short summary, sorry.


**JUSTUFF: Hey, Zazeendot back with a whole new one-shot! It is called iLose. Now, enjoy! That is a demand! Ha ha ;)**

**Disclaimer: Dan wins the rights to iCarly…iLose.**

**Ha ha, get it?**

**Wow, that was lame XD.**

**Now, on with the show!**

Sam's POV

Life has not brought me to justice lately. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so let me give you some insight on what's been going on with Me, Carly, and Freddie. If I don't talk to someone about it, I'll explode.

Well, probably, maybe, no, not really, but just listen OK? Why? Because I can pound your face in! Oh, you're all ears now? OK, then listen…

Well, after Freddie saved Carly's life, they made a deal to be just friends until the whole hero thing wore off of him at school and stuff. Well, after it did, she still wanted to date him. So that's a little update.

Another update is that I actually realized that I care for him as more than a friend, on the same day they got together. I wasn't going to tell him, or anything, but, you know, it still hurts. I've even started writing poetry, because there's no way I can express my crush on him through communication with him if I tried.

I mean, even if he does say yes to me, I would lose my best friend. Yeah, she likes him that much, sadly. It kind of escalated over the time they've been dating.

2 weeks.

I can tell she actually does care for him. Just not in the sort of way as I do. Because he never did change, not once, in personality. Just in hotness. You have to admit, going from a kiddish face to a more teenage dream boy face has to earn him some points on the Carlyometer.

And Samometer. There, I just changed his imaginary score. He has now bumped up 13 points, 13 being the number in which he had his kiddish face.

Negative 3 + Positive 13=10.

Yeah, that's a pretty good score on a scale of one to ten ;).

But, you know, I could just be paranoid. Maybe just because I want him doesn't mean that she doesn't want him either.

Anyways, onto another way I lose. If I tell them both how I truly feel I'll lose both of them. Sooner or later, Carly and I would be at consistent war, and it would be way too awkward to have a confrontation with either of them, and vise-versa. BOOM. I lose my friendship with Carly easily. And we all know Freddie. If Carly hates me, he'll hate me too. I mean, who's side do you really think he's going to be on? Mine, or his love's? Exactly. The trio becomes the duo. And I'm left all alone.

And, lastly, yet another way I lose, if I don't say how I truly feel, to Freddie or Carly, I'll lose my happiness. How? Simple. My heart feels like it's going to explode every time I see them together (which is mostly all the time.) I feel like I'm going to burst in tears every time I see them kiss (which is a lot.) I can never win.

It seems like either way, I lose.

And Carly wins. Still has me as a best friend, get the guy she wants, even though I think as soon as another hot guy comes along, she'll cheat on him in a heartbeat, but if that new guy doesn't work out she'll still have the rebound of Freddie, like always, AND she yet again gets her way…

As usual.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I like to keep my one-shots short and meaningful, and sort of what I see on iCarly, and my insight on seddie.**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: CAN U SPEL AS WEL AS I CAN WITH MY HANDS IN DA SAND I LOST A GAME OF HANGMAN CUZ I CAN'TS SPEL.**

**Please review! (And possibly ignore the saying of the chapter I worked so desperately hard on! Ha ha! JK ;). But you may ignore it if you want. It's not all that good, and, after all, it is a free country.**

**OH, SAY CAN YOU SEE?**

**BY THE DAWN'S EARLY LI-**

**Ok, we'll stop there and give you a chance to review!**

**Ta ta for now, my fellow Tiggers! Or Tigers, or whatever!**

**~Zazeendot**

**Quick way to my profile:**

**/~zazeendot**


End file.
